


swallow all our pride

by islaln



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, can be read as enemies friends or lovers, i wrote this at 2am be gentle, lewis and seb through the years, which is my way of saying their relationship here is entirely undefined, you name it i got it folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islaln/pseuds/islaln
Summary: 2005, 2010, 2018. His rivals are coming and going and coming and going, but Sebastian grabs his neck and says Don't let me down next year.





	swallow all our pride

He's just some kid, Lewis thinks to himself with the self-righteousness of a man who's young and who's winning, the first time his arm is slung over Sebastian's shoulder on the podium. Barely eighteen, the other is almost a teenager still, body scrawny and lean with recent growth; he doesn't spare him a second thought and he doesn't have to. Lewis' streak is impressive and record breaking and when he climbs the top step for the 15th time that year, Sebastian's smile is something distant and long forgotten. 

He's just some kid and he got lucky, Lewis thinks and swallows the jealousy to where it keeps burning a hole into his stomach while up on the top step Sebastian is clutching his championship trophy to his chest like he's too weak to lift it up; or too scared to let it go. Lewis closes his eyes and when he opens them again, Sebastian is gone and it's 2011 suddenly and the fight begins again. 

He's just some kid, Lewis thinks, except he's not, not anymore. The shoulders he weakly hugs back in Mexico are the same as in Nürnberg, as in Abu Dhabi, as they have always been. He's a man and Lewis knows his smile like he knows his own brother's; the thought makes his stomach churn. He tightens his grip on Sebastian's shoulder and, with a slight annoyance at himself in the midst of pure euphoria, wishes he could have something to be jealous about soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nürnberg 2005 was the first podium Seb and Lewis shared in F3 (as far as I'm aware). Abu Dhabi 2010 and Mexico 2018 need no explanation, I guess. 
> 
> The title of this fic is taken from "Fairytale Gone Bad" by Sunrise Avenue which is coincidentally my go-to angsty Sewis song.
> 
> The last sentence refers to the fact that Lewis was surprisingly happy about Seb's Canada pole. Like guys, have you seen that post quali conference? He was beaming. We love to see it.


End file.
